


Be Mine

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Wee!Dick's not sure about his gift for Babs.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hesitation."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 18th-Feb-2010.

Dick could fly. He’d been able to practically right after he could walk.

He could fight bad guys with one hand tied behind his back.

He was _Batman’s partner_ , out late cleaning up Gotham’s streets.

He wasn’t afraid of _anything_.

Well…

Except maybe…

He’d never quite had to do _this_ before.

He’d made the valentine himself, with some construction paper and lace and enough sparkles to shine but not get all over. He’d tried to write a nice poem, but he wasn’t a poet. His penmanship was okay, but maybe he should have typed it…

He’d shown the valentine to Alfred, and he’d told him that Babs would love it. Alfred had said she’d be impressed and appreciative, especially because of the work Dick had put into it, and all by himself.

Alfred was probably right, but maybe… He was just nervous about giving it to her. He didn’t want Babs to think he was some sort of weirdo or something.

Maybe he should just give her candy instead. That was safe.

But he’d already worked so hard...

After another few minutes of worrying about it, bottom lip between his teeth, Dick nodded to himself, and sprinkled on more glitter.

When in doubt, go big.

If Babs didn’t like it, well, they just weren’t meant to be.

But he really hoped she did.


End file.
